


Unstuck [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allen is a man unstuck in time. If you've read the Time Traveler's Wife, you'll get this immediately but for those who have not - Kris occasionally drifts away, revisiting moments in the past or future. Sometimes his own past, sometimes the past of the one he loves. Just go with it.</p><p>A podfic of Unstuck, written by beyondinsane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstuck [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3680) by beyondinsane. 



**Download:** [MP3](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Unstuck%20by%20xbeyondinsanex-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Unstuck%20by%20xbeyondinsanex-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 22:01


End file.
